The present invention relates generally to a new and improved surgical instrument capable of facilitating as well as accurately assisting in the achieving of acute angle osteotomy cuts in bone.
Although prior art devices existed prior to the present invention that addressed themselves to appliances and/or devices that assisted in medical procedures whereby a physician made an acute angle osteotomy cut in a bone, none of the prior art devices achieve the advantages of the present invention nor are such prior art devices capable of providing the overall achievements consistent with the present design.
In conjunction with the above, it should be noted that the prior art considered relevant to date by applicants, but which does not anticipate nor teach the present invention is as follows. More particularly, reference is made to U.S. Pat. No. 4,768,504 to Hans G. Ender, entitled "DEVICE FOR OSTEOTOMY"; U.S. Pat. No. 4,750,481, to H. William Reese, entitled, "OSTEOTOMY APPLIANCES AND METHOD"; U.S. Pat. No. 4,565,191, to D. Barclay Slocum, entitled, "APPARATUS AND METHOD FOR PERFORMING CUNEIFORM OSTEOTOMY"; U.S. Pat. No. 4,501,268, to John E. Comparetto, entitled, "BONE WEDGE GUIDANCE SYSTEM"; U.S. Pat. No. 4,457,307, to William T. Stillwell, entitled, "BONE CUTTING DEVICE FOR TOTAL KNEE REPLACEMENT"; U.S. Pat. No. 4,349,018, to Gary R. Chambers, entitled, "OSTEOTOMY APPARATUS"; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,335,715, to William H. Kirkley, entitled, "OSTEOTOMY GUIDE".
In keeping with the invention, it is therefore an object of this invention to create a new and improved surgical instrument and method of utilizing same that is capable of facilitating as well as accurately assisting a physician in the achieving of acute angle osteotomy cuts in bone.
It is another object of the invention to create a new and improved surfical instrument and method of utilizing same that is capable of facilitating as well as accurately assisting a physician in the achieving of acute angle osteotomy cuts in bone wherein there is further achieved the ability to accurately provide a means to achieve a pre-determined angle associated with said cut in a bone without the necessity of guessing and/or approximating same.
It is another object of the invention to create a new and improved surgical instrument and method of utilizing same that is capable of facilitating as well as accurately assisting a physician in the achieving of acute angle osteotomy cuts in bone wherein upon the utilization of said surgical instrument, there is avoided, as said cut is made in the bone, deviation from the desired angle as related thereto.
It is another object of the invention to create a new and improved surgical instrument and method of utilizing same that is capable of facilitating as well as accurately assisting a physician in the achieving of acute angle osteotomy cuts in bone wherein there is provided outside of the surgical area for ready visualization the shaped osteotomy before cutting of the bone occurs.
It is another object of the invention to create a new and improved surgical instrument and method of utilizing same that is capable of facilitating as well as accurately assisting a physician in the achieving of acute angle osteotomy cuts in bone wherein there is achieved the ability to minimize the size of the wound exposure associated with an osteotomy cut in a bone, since inherent in said design is the positioning of the calibration arm of the device outside of and otherwise above the operative area.
It is another object of the invention to create a new and improved surgical instrument and method of utilizing same that is capable of facilitating as well as accurately assisting a physician in the achieving of acute angle osteotomy cuts in bone wherein said instrument provides for a double fixation of the device against the bone involved in the surgical procedure so as to prevent movement of the instrument in relationship to the bone undergoing an osteotomy cut thereby avoiding a cut in said bone that deviates from the desired angle.
It is another object of the invention to create a new and improved surgical instrument and method of utilizing same that is capable of facilitating as well as accurately assisting a physician in the achieving of acute angle osteotomy cuts in bone wherein upon utilization of the surgical instrument at the operative site, the placement thereof adjacent to the bone that is to undergo an osteotomy cut is achieved through utilizing portions of the instrument that extends above said operative site.
The objects and advantages of the invention are set forth in part herein and in part will be obvious herefrom, or may be learned by practice of the invention, the same being realized and attained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations pointed out in the appended claims.
The invention consists in the novel parts, constructions, arrangements, combinations and improvements hereto shown and described.